The Universal Serial Bus (USB) protocol and associated specifications have evolved over time. The USB 2.0 specification was released in 2000 and provides a 480 Mbps data transfer rate, significantly higher than the original USB specification. More recently, the USB 3.0 specification has been released and USB 3.0 peripherals and other products have become available. USB 3.0 supports data transfer at rates up to ten times as fast as USB 2.0. USB 3.0 devices are backwards compatible with USB 2.0 devices and hosts. In some environments, for example a USB 3.0 hub, both USB 3.0 and USB 2.0 traffic may be observed on a single port.
Universal Serial Bus (USB) analyzers are used by manufacturers and other developers of USB devices, software (e.g., drivers), firmware, etc. to monitor and analyze communications on the Universal Serial Bus (USB). For example, communications between a target USB device and a target host to which the device has been connected via a USB port on the target host may be monitored to ensure the device is communicating properly with the target host and vice versa in accordance with applicable USB standards and protocols.
A hardware USB analyzer typically comprises a stand alone or other hardware device having a first set of connectors to enable the analyzer to be connected so as to be able to observe traffic between a target USB device and a target host; hardware and/or firmware to decode signals observed on the USB connection being monitored into USB packets; and hardware, logic, and/or an external connector to enable the analyzer to be connected to an analysis PC and to forward to the analysis PC.